lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraiths
Wraiths are vessels created to house the souls of nonsentient creatures when afraid to move on to the afterlife. Origins When creatures die, their souls normally move onto the true afterlife. Some souls, however, are afraid to pass on. These souls are caought between existance and nothingness, not in the mortal realm, yet not in the truee afterlife. In order to help these suffering souls, Nocturne vessels for them to occupy until they were ready to move on. Due to the nature of Wraiths in this world, Wraiths do not spawn more Wraiths (at least, not naturally). They are also Unaligned instead of Chaotic Evil. Variations Wraiths may take on many different abilities, based on the power and nature of their souls. Aether Wraith Level 2 Skirmisher (xp 125) Medium Darkness Humanoid (undead) Initiative +6 Senses '''+2; darkvision '''HP 27; Bloodied 13 Regeneration 2 (if the Aether Wraith takes radiant damage, regeneration is negated until the end of the Aether Wraith's next turn) AC 15; Fortitude 12; Reflex 13; Will 11 Immune disease, poison; Resist 10 necrotic, insubstantial; Vulnerable 5 radiant (see also regeneration above) Speed Fly 7; phasing; see also Shadow Glide Dark Claw (standard; at-will; basic melee) Nectrotic +5 vs. Reflex; 1d6+2 necrotic damage. Shadow Glide (move; encounter) The Aether Wraith shifts 6 squares. Lighter Than Air If the Aether Wraith hits with an attack, the Aether Wraith can shift to another square adjacent to the target. Alignment Unaligned Languages None Skills Stealth +11 Str 4 (-2); Con 10 (+1); Dex 21 (+6); Int 3 (-3); Wis 10 (+1); Cha 12 (+2) Fungal Wraith Level 3 Controller (xp 150) Medium Darkness Humanoid (Undead) Initiative +2 Perception '''+1; darkvision '''Soul Spores (Poison) aura 1; any enemy that starts its turn in the aura is slowed until the end of the Fungal Wraith's next turn. HP '''33; '''Bloodied 16 AC 15; Fortitude 14; Reflex 13; 12 Immune disease, poison; Resist 5 necrotic, insubstantial; Vulnerable 3 radiant Speed Fly 4 (hover); phasing; see also Shadow Glide Fungal Touch (standard; at-will; basic melee) Necrotic, Poison +6 vs. Reflex; 1d6+2 necrotic damage, and the target is slowed (save ends). Summon Fungus (standard; encounter, area burst 1 in 10 squares) Poison, Necrotic The Fungal Wraith summons a colony of fungus. Any living creature that starts its turn in or moves into the colony takes 5 poison and necrotic damage. The colony is treated as difficult terrain. Shadow Glide (move; encounter) The Fungal Wraith shifts 6 squares. Alignment Unaligned Languages None Skills '''Stealth (+7) '''Str 2 (-3); Con 18 (+5); Dex 12 (+2); Int 1 (-4); Wis 10 (+1); Cha 10 (+1) Reptilian Wraith Level 6 Controller (xp 250) Medium Darkness Humanoid (Undead) Initiative +6 Senses +6; darkvision HP '''43; '''Bloodied 21 Regeneration 5 (if the Reptilian Wraith takes radiant damage, regeneration is negated until the end of the Reptilian Wraith's next turn) AC '''17; '''Fortitude 15; Reflex 16; Will 14 Immune disease, poison; Resist 10 necrotic, insubstantial; Vulnerable 10 radiant (see also regeneration above) Speed fly 6 (hover); phasing; see also Shadow Glide Raking Claws (standard; at-will; basic melee) Necrotic +11 vs. AC; 1d6+3 necrotic damage and ongoing 5 damage (save ends). Terror Roar (standard; recharge 4,5,6; close blast 5) Thunder, Fear +8 vs. Will; 1d6+3 damage, and the target takes a -2 to attack rolls until the end of the Reptilian Wraith's next turn. Shadow Tail (immediate reaction; when an enemy moves adjacent to the Reptilian Wraith; recharge 6) +8 vs. Reflex; 1d4+2 damage, and the target is pushed 1 square and knocked prone. Shadow Glide (move; encounter) The Reptilian Wraith shifts 6 squares. Alignment Unaligned Languages None Skills Stealth +11 Str 14 (+5); Con 12 (+4); Dex 17 (+6); Int 3 (-1); Wis 6 (+1); Cha 11 (+3) Fireborn Wraith Level 7 Elite Soldier (xp 600) Large Darkness Humanoid (Undead) Intiative '''+8 '''Sense Perception +7; darkvision HP 68; Bloodied 34 Regeneration 5 (if the Fireborn Wraith takes cold damage, regeneration is negated until the end of the Fireborn Wraith's next turn) AC '''22; '''Fortitude 17; Reflex 19; Will 17 Immune '''disease, poison '''Resist 10 nectrotic, fire, insubstantial; Vulnerable 5 radiant, cold (see also regeneration above) Saving Throws +2 Speed fly 6 (hover); phasing; see also Shadow Glide Action Points 1 Blackfire Claw (standard; at-will; basic melee) Fire, Nectrotic +12 vs. AC; 1d8+5 fire and nectrotic damage, and ongoing 5 fire and necrotic damage (save ends). Fiery Grasp (standard; at-will; melee) Fire +10 vs. Fortitude; the target is grabbed and takes ongoing 5 fire damage (escape ends). Firestorm (standard; recharge 5,6; close blast 3) Fire +10 vs. Reflex; 1d10+5 fire damage, and the target is pushed 3 squares. Shadow Glide (move, encounter) The Fireborn Wraith shifts 6 squares. Deadly Embers The Fireborn Wraith deals an extra 5 fire and necrotic damage when making attacks of oppurtunity. In addition, any enemy hit by the Fireborn Wraith's attack of opportunity grants combat advatage until the start of the Fireborn Wraith's next turn. Alignment Unaligned Languages None Skills '''Stealth +13 '''Str 7 (+1); Con 15 (+5); Dex 20 (+8); Int 2 (-1); Wis 8 (+2); Cha 10 (+3) Frost Wraith Level 6 Lurker (xp 250) Initiative +10 Senses +9; darkvision Mist Aura aura 3; all creatures in aura gain concealment (except to the Frost Wraith) HP 61 Bloodied 30 AC 17; Fortitude '''16; '''Reflex 17; Will 15 Immune disease, poison; Resist 10 necrotic, cold, insubstantial''' Vulnerable''' 5 radiant, fire Speed Fly 5 (hover); phasing; see also Shadow Glide Icy Claw (standard; at-will; basic melee) Cold, Necrotic +8 vs. Fortitude; 1d6+6 cold and necrotic damage, and the target grants comabat advantage to the Frost Wraith (save ends). Choking Frost (standard, encounter, range 5) Cold, Necrotic 1 target granting combat advantage; +8 vs. Fortitude; target loses 1 healing surge. Shadow Glide (move, encounter) The Frost Wraith shifts 6 squares. Combat Advantage Whenever the Frost Wraith deals damage to a target granting combat advantage, the Frost Wraith also deals ongoing 5 cold and necrotic damage. The ongoing damage ends when the creature is no longer granting combat advantage. Alignment Unaligned Languages None Skills '''Stealth +11 '''Str '''8 (+2); '''Con 16 (+6) Dex 16 (+6) Int 3 (-2) Wis 12 (+4) Cha 10 (+3) Category:Monsters Category:Undead